villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lady Shiva (Arkhamverse)
Lady Shiva is one of the eight assassins and a supporting antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins. She is voiced by Kelly Hu, who also voiced Karai from the 2012 TMNT TV show and Cheshire from Young Justice, both of which are ninja assassin. Kelly Hu also portrays Lady Deathstrike in X2. History The Eight Assassins At some point before the events of Arkham Origins, Shiva came into contact with Quincy Sharp and was able to convince him to reopen the old Gotham City mental hospital and claimed that in exchange her master could help him achieve his goals in becoming Mayor of Gotham City. With Sharp unaware, Shiva was secretly manipulating him into becoming the perfect pawn for Ra's al Ghul and Hugo Strange in their ultimate goal to eliminate any and all crime and corruption in Gotham for good. Shiva also came into contact with one of the other assassins after Batman; Bane, who was immediately suspicious of her. Wanting to discover her true reasons for being in Gotham, Bane captured her and brought the assassin to his lair where he attempted to threaten her for information. Shiva, not fearing Bane at all, turned the tables on her captor revealing inside information on the TN-1 formula. Angry and scared his plans could be in risk, Bane demands on how she knows of this and Shiva says her master has a great deal of knowledge. Realizing who her master is, Bane demands to know what his planning, only for her to threaten and warn him to not interfere but escaping to reunite with her squadron of Ninjas. Shiva, alongside Bane, Deadshot, Firefly, Electrocutioner, Deathstroke and Killer Croc, are hired by Black Mask (Joker) to kill Batman for $50 Million on Christmas Eve. She is seen in the video feed where she is surrounded by thugs, only to kill them all with her combat skills and then received the invitation from a cowardly mobster who then flees from her. While taking up the hunt alongside the other assassins, Shiva knowing that that her master was interested in the target, instead opts to test the masked vigilante's mantle; intending to pick up the reward as a consolation prize if he fails the test. In order to lure Batman by using an abandoned baby carriage and a recording of a crying baby, Shiva instructs Batman to find and save an "innocent man" before he dies in the Burnley District. While Shiva used Ninjas to further test his abilities, Batman was able to save the innocent Police Officer that Shiva had captured, and then tracked down a body of a deceased police officer who Shiva killed for being corrupted. While disappointed that Batman refused to agree that Gotham City needed to be purged instead of rehabilitated, Shiva instructed him to go to Wonder Tower in the Sheldon Park to finish the test; Batman surviving the trail and besting the Ninja, Shiva allowed her opponent to live; withdrawing herself from the hunt and said Batman is as good as Ra's claimed. Batman attempts to arrest Lady Shiva but she vanishes, with Batman knowing this isn't the last he has seen of her. Before she leaves, she hints that she is working on behalf of a higher authority. ''Arkham City'' Although Shiva doesn't appear in Arkham City, Shiva was partially responsible for the events within it as well as the prison's construction. Video BATMAN Vs. SHIVA Full Boss Fight - Batman Arkham Origins Quotes *"You fought well. And so I grant you the favor of a quick death." *"I take no pleasure in your death. But I see no other way." *"That's just a consolation prize in case you fail the test." *"Somewhere in New Gotham, an innocent man is about to die. And we both know you won't allow that. So the question is Batman: can you find him? Can you save him?" *"Because you wouldn't. He has corrupt. A murderer." *"And here I thought you might understand. Still, the test must continue. Meet me at Sheldon Park." *"Why did you come? Don't you have a City to save?" *"Yes. A lesson that seems lost on you, and many more will die if you do no learn it." *"I admire your passion, though you cause is flawed. Now let us fight." *"It's time to be tested!" *"A lesson for you." *"Well fought. Now, let's see how you handle this!" *"Now pay attention." *"Now we'll see if you're worthy." *"The test is ended! And with it, your life." *"Enough!" *"Skilled. Honorable. Devoted. I see now why the Master has chosen you. It seems we both have learned something today." *"No, you're not. But you have earned a reprieve. I hope, in time, you have come to realize how wrong you are about Gotham. It is not meant be saved. It cannot be saved-only cleansed. And from the ashes, reborn." *"The same as you, of course. Money. Glory." *"But can you play the cunning brute? I know of your reliance on Venom. And your desire to eliminate it." *"When you've lived as long as the Master has, you can gather a great deal of knowledge." *"You know better to question his motives." *"I'm simply saying my master shares your hatred of criminals." *"We are hardly meddling. My master is simply offering your assistance. An opportunity you yourself say you desire." *"Well, it certainly will not happen over night. There are...steps we must take." *"Arkham Asylum." *"You say you want to be Mayor, that you want to purge his city of criminals...then taking this position is hardly a string." Trivia *Shiva is voiced by Kelly Hu, who also provided the voices of Karai from the 2012 TMNT TV show and Cheshire from Young Justice, both of which are ninja assassin. Kelly Hu also portrays Lady Deathstrike in X2. Navigation de:Shiva (Arkhamverse) Category:Honorable Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Master Orator Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Aristocrats Category:Right-Hand Category:Karma Houdini Category:Femme Fatale Category:Misanthropes Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil